Book 3: Warriors: Rainmoon's Choice
by Pinipy
Summary: Since the war we have had peace. We have lived together, united under the new traditions of the Clans that have helped us thrive for moons. But something tension has formed between StarClan; a Prophecy has been made; and I can't help feel like the peace we so very much wanted, has come to an end. StarClan, help us.
1. Prologue

The evening sky was a dull grey and the thick clouds obscured the full moon, bringing little light to the gathering of cats below. Many of StarClan's most important leaders were seated on a rocky waterfall, one that they used for a lot of meetings. There were numerous Highstones and ledges that outlined the flowing waterfall all the way to the top, where the trees and grass swayed in the chilling breeze.  
Below the waterfall, a clear, blue river flowed quietly through the clearing into a circular formation which was surrounded by many of StarClan's senior Warriors and Medicine cats, all of which were silent, gazing up at the Four Leaders who took their position on the top of the waterfall. Surrounding them were the Clan's most recent leaders, whom had all died during the War. It was Thunderstar who broke the eerie silence first, his amber eyes flickering like the fire in a lantern.

"Since the fall and defeat of King Negro, the Clan cats and the Flock have lived in peace." meowed Thunderstar. "They have lived together, united under the new system that was put in place by ThunderClan's former leader, Sharpmoon." Sharpmoon shifted slightly on his Highstone as his name was mentioned, a hint of sorrow and guilt flashing briefly through his narrowed, amber eyes.

"Although, at the time, it was an act to gain power and caused quite a problem between the Clans, we decided to keep the system in place, as it will lessen the chances of civil war between the Clans." Thunderstar continued, flicking his tail towards the large pool of water in the heart of the clearing that was surrounded by many curious toms and she-cats.

"ThunderClan, the Clan of Warriors," said Thunderstar. The pool of water began to ripple until a group of about five ThunderClan cats were in view, along with a band of rogues who had been stealing prey from ThunderClan territory. They were fighting, sending the rogues away, but losing one of their own.

"RiverClan, the Clan of Hunters," said Riverstar. The pool of water rippled again, this time projecting Braveheart, deputy of RiverClan and son to Rainmoon, his bright, blue eyes gleaming with pride as he carried a mouthful of prey into camp, along with the other Hunters who accompanied him.  
"ShadowClan, the Clan of Training," said Shadowstar, and the pool of water rippled to show the eager apprentices learning how to sneak up on their mentors. Bramblepaw, Lightpaw and Treepaw were among the apprentices who were learning how to defend themselves from their mentors.  
"And finally," said Windstar. "WindClan, the Clan of Queens," The pool of water showed WindClan's current leader, Rosestar and her beautiful kits, curled up beside her in her den. Stormheart, who had sacrificed his life for the sake of the Clans moved from his position on top of the Highstones and made his way down to the pool. He stopped at the edge of the pool and gazed into the eyes of his mate, Rosestar, and his kits who he had never met. A chilling silence blew over the clearing as Stormheart began to cry, his head on his paws.

"You didn't sacrifice yourself for nothing, Stormheart," meowed a sweet voice from behind him. Stormheart lifted his head from his paws as the cat placed her golden tail around him. He turned his head and gazed into the dark, blue eyes that belonged to Cheetahfur. "They're alive because of you." she said sweetly, but Stormheart just sighed and let his head fall onto his paws again.

"What difference does it make? I'm dead, and they're not." said Stormheart darkly. "I won't ever see my mate and children until they _die_," Stormheart flicked his tail in annoyance, which Shadowstar seemed to notice as she padded down the Highstones, her glossy, black fur shining in the moonlight.  
"It may not make a difference to you," said Shadowstar. "But it makes a _big _difference to all those you saved." Shadowstar nodded to Thunderstar and he, too, made his way down the rocky ledges until he was face to face with Stormheart. Nightstar, on of ShadowClan's former leaders, when Stormheart was an apprentice, joined them as well.

"You may not have known it at the time," said Nightstar, "But you were the Saviour." Stormheart sighed and lifted his head.

"Yeah, well, none of that really matters anymore, does it?" Stormheart muttered. "I just want to see my family, can't you send me back? You sent Braveheart back, and look at him now, he gets to live the rest of his life with his family. You brought my brother and I back to life! Can't you just do it again?" he asked, but Thunderstar shook his head.

"Unfortunately we StarClan cats do not have the powers to send you back," said Thunderstar. Stormheart sighed again. "But we can send you down, temporarily, to the living world. However, none of the cats alive will be able to see you," Thunderstar exchanged looks with Cheetahfur.

"If I may," said Cheetahfur. Thunderstar nodded in approval. "Many moons ago, when you and your brother were still Twolegs, I came down from the stars and watched you and your brother play. I can take you down to see your family, if you so wish, however they won't be able to see you, and won't know you are there,"

"If it means I can see my kits, then yes, I would like that," Stormheart said, his eyes lighting up for the first time since he had joined StarClan.

"Then so it shall be," said Thunderstar, "You will leave immidiate—"  
A bolt of blue-white lightning struck the center of the pool, sending a wave of distress throughout the clearing. Thunderstar and the other three leaders got to their feet to silence the cats, but there was no need for the pool of water, which was now rippling into an image, had caught their attention.

Riverstar, Windstar, and the rest of the leaders, who had occupied the twenty Highstones, joined the rest of the cats beside the river. The crowd began to murmur in shock as the pool began to reflect the image of Stormheart.  
A loud wail erupted from Stormheart's mouth. Every cat turned their heads to Stormheart as his emerald, green eyes became a bright white, and a full moon lit up his shoulder. Nightstar gasped as he knew all too well what this meant.

"The star will fall beneath the blaze, but only rain can quench the fire; a sharp apprentice in a daze can save the Clans and heats desire." said Stormheart in a deep, eerie voice before the moon faded, his eyes darkened and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
Everyone in the clearing immediately began to stir and murmur between themselves about the Prophecy that had been made, but understood that their presence was no longer needed as the Four Leaders formed a circle around the unconscious warrior.

"It seems a Prophecy has been made," said Shadowstar then, breaking the silence that had been among them. Riverstar glanced at the unconscious tom and then back to Shadowstar.

"What are we to make of it?" Riverstar asked. "Two Prophecies in such little time. The last one brought havoc amongst the Clans and brought a war that killed many. Should we warn the Clans?" Shadowstar shook her head.

"There is no need," said Thunderstar, his amber eyes narrowed at the pool of water. "The current Leaders of the Clans and their medicine cats will be travelling to the Moonrock in two moonhighs to receive their nine lives." Windstar shifted slightly as this was said.

"They should have done that moons ago," she meowed, her eyes narrowed at Thunderstar. "Why delay their nine lives for so long?"

"All of the Clans have needed that time to repair the damage done by Sharpmoon and King Negro. If they had gone any earlier, who knows what could have happened?" said Thunderstar. "Leaving the Clans without a leader straight away would have made them vulnerable to attacks, even with the help of the Storm Cats and the Volans,"

"So you are saying that if they leave now, they _won't _be vulnerable?" asked Shadowstar, her amber eyes narrowed with frustration. "I won't allow the fate of my Clan to be put on the line."

"Not only do they have deputies, they have Rainmoon, the Subir Flock and StormClan to watch over their Clans." said Thunderstar soothingly, but Shadowstar eyed him furiously.

"If you hadn't agreed to keep the ridiculous system that was put in place, the Clans wouldn't have to rely on one another, thus they could travel to Moonrock separately."

"What are you suggesting we do?" asked Riverstar.

"I am suggesting that the Clans revert back to the traditions that have been put in place for many generations." said Shadowstar. "Having to rely on another Clan to fight your battles and hunt for you is despicable and has been looked down upon since we formed the Clans."

"Perhaps the Prophecy might play a role in this debate," suggested Windstar. "After all, it foresaw the changes that were made when Sharpmoon held power."

"Or perhaps it saying that an apprentice will save the Clans from danger," said Shadowstar. Riverstar opened his mouth to speak, however it was Thunderstar who spoke next.

"Don't you both agree that combining the Clans lessens the chances of Civil War between the Clans? Don't you believe that the Clans might finally have _peace_?" said Thunderstar. Riverstar nodded in approval, but Windstar and Shadowstar shook their heads.

"I say we disband the truce between the Clans, and revert to our old Traditions that have served us for many generations," said Shadowstar, her amber eyes full of anger and determination.

"I believe that it is for the best of all four Clans that we follow our previous Traditions. Traditions are what it means to be a Warrior, and by creating this truce and relying on other Clans to hunt and fight and train their Warriors for you, is shaming everything that we have known." said Windstar. Thunderstar continued to stare into the pool of water.

"Then perhaps we should let the former Warriors and Leaders of the four Clans decide," said Thunderstar, calling out to she-cats and toms from all across StarClan, for what seemed like the most important gathering in history.  
The four Leaders made their way up the Highstones to the top of the waterfall. They stood together, despite their debate, as the rest of StarClan gathered in the extended meadow below them. Once everyone had settled, Shadowstar stood up.

"Since the creation of the four Clans, we have lived as rivals, and stuck to our own territories." Shadowstar began. "We have fought our own battles, hunted our own prey, and trained our own apprentices to become Warriors."

"We have looked down upon half-Clan kits and hunting in one another's territory, however, it seems that what we have followed for many, many moons has come to an end." said Shadowstar, flicking her tail with annoyance. She then sat down and Windstar took her position.

"After the end of the war between the four Clans, Sharpmoon and King Negro, it was decided that the new system that was put in place by Sharpmoon, were to replace the previous Tradition." said Windstar. "We are aware that many of you disagree with the current system, and so tonight, a decision will be made to either keep or disband the current system of the Clans." Windstar sat down as Thunderstar stood up to speak.

"Those of you who believe the current system should be disbanded, please gather to the left of the river," said Thunderstar. "Those of you who believe that the current system should continue, please move to the right of the river." It wasn't a surprise, at all, when the majority of the cats moved to the left of the river, but even Thunderstar couldn't conceal the look of disappointment from his amber eyes.

"For now, we will let the Clans be, but when the time comes for the leaders to receive their nine lives, we will inform them of the change," said Thunderstar, dismissing the crowd with his tail. There was a few murmurs and whispers, but before long, there was no one left in the calm clearing.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was almost dawn when Bramblekit awoke from his slumber, his ears twitching at the sound of shuffling beside him. Bramblekit opened his jade, green eyes and gazed into the amber ones staring back at him.

"Hey, Bramblekit!" meowed the black she-cat."Bramblekit, wake up! King Evectri, Rainmoon and Huntress are visiting our camp!" Bramblekit groaned and shut his eyes, concentrating on nothing but sleep. He had awoken, just moments ago, from what felt like a very strange dream, in the sense that it was a nightmare, but a sweet dream as well. He didn't like the concept at all.

"Go away, Blackkit," said Bramblekit, hastily turning his body away from his kind friend. "I'm too tired to play." He placed his paw over his face and closed his eyes once more. Ever since the incident with his brother two-and-a-half moons ago, he had been avoiding the majority of his Clan-mates.

Bramblekit didn't know why he had attacked Treekit. To him, it felt like a surge of power and authority had taken away any power and control he had had over his body, and felt like all he could do was watch. After that, Bramblekit wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't had the courage to ask Rosestar, his mother; and even if he had, he was sure that she wouldn't answer.

"You're always too tired! You stupid piece of fox-dung!" spat Blackkit, her tail lashing as she ran out of the den. Bramblekit sighed loudly. Her words stung like an adder bite. He had just told his best Clan-mate to go away, after all that she had done for him. He let his eyelids shut, and let his body lay still.

"All hail King Evectri, Rainmoon, and the Commander of StormClan!" wailed a cat from outside his den. Bramblekit sighed; it didn't seem like he was going to get any sleep at all. He sat up and awkwardly stretched out his limbs, before proceeding out of the entrance and into the main clearing.

"_There _you are!" called Lightkit, padding over to her brother who simply smiled. "Blackkit came to me in tears because you hissed at her!" Bramblekit knew he had been rude to his friend, but he had never hissed at her!

"Did not!" Bramblekit retorted, narrowing his eyes. "I was trying to sleep—"

"That's not the point!" hissed Lightkit. "Blackkit is very upset because you didn't want to play with her." Bramblekit lowered his head shamefully. Bramblekit hadn't known just how much he had actually hurt Blackkit's feelings.

"What do you want _me _to do about it?!" Bramblekit snapped, flicking his tail. He could feel the anger boiling in his blood, and the urge to attack only tail-lengths away from his grasp, but the thought of attacking his brother, Treekit, instantly etched its way into his mind.

_Just walk away, _thought Bramblekit. Tail lashing, Bramblekit stared into his sister's calm eyes once more. "Fine," he said cockily, "I'll apologize," The ginger she-cat hesitated as her brother padded away towards the edge of the clearing, but didn't move.

As Bramblekit walked slowly towards the edge of the clearing, where he was sure Blackkit would be, he stopped. Bramblekit sat down on the grass and stared up at the Highrock where four cats stood beside his mother. He hadn't met the other two, King Evectri and Commander Huntress, the last time they visited, two moons ago. The Volan kits, it seemed were old enough to fly, as all three of them were impressing his Clan-mates by hovering above the fresh-kill pile.

He knew Rainmoon, the smokey, grey tom and Jactur, his partner, of course, as Rainmoon was brother to Stormheart, his father. Rainmoon visited WindClan often, to see Demonfang and Rosestar, which meant that Bramblekit and his siblings could play with Jactur. The thought of seeing Jactur again excited him, but he knew that he had to apologize to Blackkit before he and his siblings began tormenting poor Jactur.

Bramblekit continued down the narrow, dirt path that eventually lead to Blackkit, who was basking in the sun, alone. He approached her with caution, and sat down next to her, thinking of what to say.

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just didn't want your company," _thought Bramblekit. _How am I meant to apologize for _that_?!_

Blackkit opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, her beautiful amber eyes gazing into his. He always loved the look she gave him, but not today. Today, she was giving him a look of hurt, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed of his actions.

Bramblekit opened his mouth to speak, but it was Blackkit who spoke first. "I… I'm sorry Bramblekit," meowed Blackkit, looking down at her paws. "I shouldn't have called you those things," She gazed into his emerald, green eyes again, and he felt a pang of warmth surging through him.

Bramblekit didn't understand why she was acting like this. _She _certainly hadn't done anything wrong! It was _he _who should be apologizing for telling her to leave, after everything she had done for him.

"But _you _didn't do anything wrong," meowed Brambekit. "It is _I _who should be apologizing." He moved closer to her and laid his tail on hers. "I am sorry for telling you to leave, when all you were trying to do was comfort me."

Blackkit smiled and licked his face, and they lay there, together. He always enjoyed her company; her soft, black fur that gave him warmth in the cold; her kind amber eyes that told him that everything was going to be okay. . .

"WindClan!" called Rosestar, jerking Bramblekit from his thoughts. "Today, the time has come for three young kits to take on the role and duties of an apprentice, and become the best warriors, hunters, guards and mentors that they can be." Blackkit and Bramblekit stood up and moved closer to the crowd of queens and kits. He was certain that it would be his siblings, or some other lucky cat, that would now become an apprentice, and not him.

"Treekit, Lightkit, and Bramblekit, please step forward," said his mother, the words etching their way into his mind until he finally came to his senses and realized what was about to happen. Today, he would become an apprentice!

"Go on," said Blackkit, kindly. "You'll do great." Her calm voice told him that he would be missed, but he didn't want to leave her.

Bramblekit followed his siblings up the stones of the Highrock, and sat down in a row in front of her mother, and the four visitors. All of them smiled at him, including his siblings, and for once he felt like he deserved this.

"Do you, Treekit, Lightkit and Bramblekit, promise to do all you can for the Clans, and for your King, Rainmoon, as you train to become the best warriors, hunters, guards, or mentors you can be?" Rosestar asked.

"I do," said Treekit, nodding his head proudly in response, not the slightest hint of hesitation in his glassy, blue eyes.

"I do," replied Lightkit, her ginger fur shining brightly with pride.

"I… I do," meowed Bramblekit. He now realized just how long he had been waiting for this day; he realized how much he wanted this to happen, and he was proud.

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the wish of our Kings and Commander, you shall be called Treepaw, Lightpaw and Bramblepaw until you receive your warrior names. May the StarClan light your way. ShadowClan's dawn patrol will arrive soon to take you to your new home, so I encourage you to say your good-byes before you go." Rosestar touched her nose to each of her kits before graciously leaping off the Highrock.

"Treepaw! Lightpaw! Bramblepaw! Treepaw! Lightpaw! Bramblepaw!" chanted the Clan as the three apprentices stepped off the Highrock, and made their way to their mother who was exchanging words with Rainmoon.

"…about his situation?" muttered Rainmoon so softly that Bramblepaw only caught a fraction of what he said. As he opened his mouth to ask, a black tom with small, feathery wings crashed into him from the side, and sent the both of them rolling through camp. In the flurry of fur and wings, Bramblepaw managed to steer himself and the black Volan out of the path of a nearby tree, but into a shrub instead. The black tom spread out his wings to shield them from the thorns.

After regaining his balance, Bramblepaw looked down at the black tom who was plucking thorns out of his wings with his teeth.

"Moreno – is my – name," said the tom through a mouthful of thorns. "Nice to – meet you, Bramble_paw_!" Bramblepaw let out a small laugh before helping Moreno pluck the remaining thorns from his wings.

"That was _quite _an entrance there," came Rainmoon's voice. Moreno and Bramblepaw looked up to see the grey tom padding towards them, along with his mother, Jactur, Huntress, Evectri and kits that belonged to them.

"Did you see me dad?! I was faster than one of those monsters!" claimed Moreno, flapping his wings and hovering above his father who was laughing along with Huntress and the other leaders.

"Was not!" claimed another of the Volan kits.

"Was too!" retorted Moreno, "Dad! Tell Helador just how fast I am!"

"You are both equally as fast and talented," said their father, smiling at the kits.

"Hey, Moreno, what is a monster?" asked Bramblepaw. He had never been outside the camp, and rarely heard about what life was outside the Clans, and was curious.

"A monster is this really _big _thing that the Twolegs are swallowed up by! They zoom up and down the Thunderpaths and sometimes injure or kill innocent cats," explained Moreno, flapping his wings. "And I was even _faster _than one!" Moreno, Helador and the ginger she-cat zoomed around the crowd of cats and playfully tackled Bramblepaw and the other kits to the ground.

"Look at them," said Rainmoon, "They all look so happy and peaceful," he turned his head to Rosestar, who was simply sitting there.

"I haven't seen him play with his siblings," said Rosestar, "Not since the incident with Treepaw." Rainmoon wrapped his tail around her as she lowered her head.

"He reminds you of Stormheart, doesn't he?" meowed Rainmoon.

"In appearance and personality." said Rosestar. "He always wants things fair. I…I don't know how I will cope, now that they are moving to ShadowClan."

"It must really be hard for you — being the leader of a Clan, and also having kits,"

"I will cope," said Rosestar. She lowered her head and placed it on her paws, watching the group of kits play, and say their goodbyes.

Knowing that the midday patrol was now waiting for him, Bramblepaw hurried, scanning the camp for Blackkit. Although she was just his friend, and it would only be less than a moon until she would become an apprentice like him, he would miss Blackkit more than anything. He would miss her glossy, black fur that he would curl up to at night; the kind, gentle, amber eyes that always made him feel better…

Bramblepaw began to worry when he couldn't find his friend. He had searched everywhere, including the hollow end of the oak tree that she and Bramblepaw would hide in every now and then, but she was nowhere to be seen.

As he made his way towards the fresh-kill pile, silver she-cat with bright, blue eyes, came out of the medicine den with a bundle of herbs.

"Have you seen Blackkit?" asked Bramblekit as Blackkit's mother, Silverwater, stopped in front of him.

"No, I haven't," replied Silverwater with an edge of concern in her voice. "Not since your ceremony. Was she not with you when Rainmoon and your mother were talking earlier?" Bramblepaw shook his head. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since his ceremony, and even then, he didn't remember seeing her in the crowd.

"No, she wasn't." said Bramblepaw. Silverwater turned her head and called out to a black tom.

"Nightfrost, you haven't by any chance seen Blackkit since the apprentice ceremony, have you?" asked Silverwater. The black tom shook his head and joined them.

"No, I haven't," he said, "Why? Is she missing?"

"We don't know," said Silverwater, "Bramblepaw, here, wanted to say good-bye to her before he and his siblings leave for ShadowClan, but came to me when he couldn't find her."

"I'll tell Rosestar and King Evectri," said Bramblepaw.

"Good idea," said Nightfrost, "King Evectri and his guards will be able to do an aerial search. Silverwater and I will check the camp." Bramblepaw nodded before running off in the direction of the midday patrol, where King Evectri, Rainmoon, Huntress, Jactur, his mother and his siblings were waiting patiently.

"Hurry up Bramblepaw!" cried Lightpaw. "You're taking _forever_. What were you even _doing_?! I thought you said you were going to say good-bye to Blackkit!"

"Lightpaw, there is a simple answer to this," said Treepaw, "Dear little Bramblepaw is in _love_!" Lightpaw and Treepaw began to laugh, along with Sandkit, Stormkit, Dustkit and Scorchkit.

"Am not!" retorted Bramblepaw. "Anyway, this isn't funny!"

"You're right, it isn't funny at all." said Stormkit, "It's _hilarious_!" The kits burst out laughing, letting the anger rush through Bramblepaw's veins.

"Will you _all _just shut up!" hissed Bramblepaw. "Blackkit is missing!" The conversations between Huntress and Rosestar as well as Jactur, Rainmoon and Evectri, and the kits stopped almost instantly, and Bramblepaw could see the cats' eyes widening as they realized what he had said.

"We will need a patrol to search the camp, and another to search WindClan's territory," said Rosestar, gesturing to Evectri.

"My guards and I will do an aerial search," said Evectri, "We will be able to search the rest of WindClan's territory, that way." Rosestar nodded.

"Send word to ThunderClan," said Rosestar, "We will need a patrol to aid us, as we only have Rainmoon, Huntress and Jactur available for the patrol." Evectri nodded before he and his guards sped off into the distance.

"What can I do to help?" asked Bramblepaw.

"For now, it would be best if you and your siblings go with the ShadowClan patrol," said Rainmoon. Rosestar hesitated, knowing that the moment that she had been dreading for moons had finally come, but then lowered her head to touch her nose against Bramblepaw's.

"Bramblepaw, we _will _find her," said Rosestar, trying to keep back her own emotions. Bramblepaw looked into her mother's amber eyes, as did his siblings. "Promise to be good, won't you?"

"We promise, mum." Said all three kits at once, before exchanging a final glance with their mum, and then following the patrol to ShadowClan.

"Oh, stop worrying, Bramble_kit_ said Treepaw. "They've probably already found Blackkit, anyway!" Bramblepaw stopped walking and stared into his brother's eyes.

"Don't call me that! I'm _not _a kit anymore!" hissed Bramblepaw. "I'm an apprentice! And you should treat me like one!" Treepaw took a step towards him and spat in his face.

"Well then, Bramble_paw, _start acting like one!" spat Treepaw with narrowed eyes.

"Both of you just _stop it_!" meowed Lightpaw, her amber eyes narrowed in disgust, and her tail lashing from side to side.

"Lightpaw—" The three apprentices and the guards had just crossed the ShadowClan border when their conversations ceased as a wail erupted from WindClan's territory, not far from where the argument had begun.

The ShadowClan patrol stopped to face the three apprentices. Until now, Bramblepaw hadn't paid much attention to the ShadowClan cats. There were four of them; two apprentices and two mentors, three of which were grey tabbies, the third a bright ginger.

"What was that?" asked the ginger, tabby apprentice, who stepped forward immediately. His concern showed in his dark green eyes, as they darted nervously to where the wail had come from.

"Blackkit!" cried Bramblepaw, rocketing off into WindClan's territory. "Blackkit! Where are you!" Bramblepaw didin't dare look back at the ShadowClan cats, or at his siblings who by now were chasing after him, he just continued to run.

Another, quieter, wail erupted from just up ahead where the dirt path split in two. He knew from their journey to ShadowClan territory, that the left trail would lead back to camp. He didn't know at all where the other would lead.

As he reached the intersection, Bramblepaw stopped to catch his breath. Whatever that path lead to smelt _terrible_! He could barely breath at all. He turned to face the way he had come. He couldn't see or scent his siblings, or the patrol at all now, just the retched scent that came from ahead.

Bramblepaw took a step forward and continued his trek through the moist soil. His small limbs were growing tired now, and he hadn't eaten since before his ceremony. Blackkit's scent was becoming stronger and stronger with every step he took, along with another scent that he didn't recognize.

As the scene came into view, and the extent of the damage became clear to him, Bramblepaw's heart sank. A small black she-cat was sprawled across the massive Thunderpath, an ugly Twoleg standing above her, poking and prodding her and trying to capture her in its metal cage.

"Bramblepaw no!" cried Blackkit as Bramblepaw dug his teeth and claws into the Twoleg's hind leg. The Twoleg cried out in agony and swatted him to the ground.

Bramblepaw's head hit the ground with a painful thud, and instantly the world began to dissolve around the brown tom. His head lolled to the side and he was driven into a state of endless darkness.


End file.
